Dark Schneider
'The Character' Name: Dark Schneider Origin: Bastard!! Gender: Male Classification: Devil Age: 400 years old 'Powers and Abilities' Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reactions, stamina and endurance, regeneration (low-godly, can regenerate unless he is completely destroyed on all 3 planes of existence simulateneously), elemental manipulation (fire in the several million degree celcius range, wind, lightning, darkness), summoning, skilled swordsman, forcefield creation that can protect certain parts of his body, Dispel Bound (several thousand magical forcefields that can nullfiy both magical and physical attacks including but by no means limited to immortality, reality warping, creation, magic and instant victory among others. Oh and in order to destroy them you have to destroy them one at a time, since a single shield will take the entirety of the impact, oh and they have instantaneous regeneration so you have to one shot them), telepathy, telekinesis, flight, immortality (Type 3), resistance to poisons and disease, can travel along the astral plane to infiltrate the minds and dreams of others, illusion creation, can channel his power through "gods" to cast several spells (similar to Dr Strange), a Bow and Arrow that fires magical energy blasts that force people to obey him or turn into a toad, can create vacuums, can induce nuclear fission, can create pseudo black holes, can ressurect the dead, teleportation of himself and others, sleep spells, emits corrsoive acid from his hands, can see through illusions, can fight while blind, demon sealing powers, fire absorbtion, magic absorbtion and reflection, heightened senses, matter and energy manipulation, can recreate beings from memory, can reflect opponents attacks with equal damage and intensity, absolute zero spells Weaknesses: Using Judas Priest can take a toll on his body and soul, the kiss of a virgin Lifting Strength: Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class Z+ (Punching Kronon splited the ground they were fighting on apart) Speed: Several thousand times FTL | Relativistic in his Dragon Knight Lucifer form | Likely Massively FTL+ Durability: Mountain+ level (Pre time skip), Star System level (Post time skip, tanked Michael's supernova) | Multi Star System+ level as Majin Dark Schneider | Galaxy+ level as Dragon Knight Lucifer | Unknown, prolly far higher (Regeneration and Dispel Bound makes him ridiculously hard to defeat) Destructive Capacity: Mountain+ level, planet+ level with Black Sabbath | Star System+ level as Majin Dark Schneider | Galaxy+ level as Dragon Knight Lucifer (Shattered the Black Abyss which is a supermassive Black Hole and the entrance into Hell, composed of 5 million solar masses as a side effect of his attack) | Probably alot higher as Adam of Darkness Range: Galaxy+ level Stamina: Very large since he can casually fight while using Dragon Knight Lucifer and Judas Pain (The latter taking a huge toll on his body) Factpile Tier: Mid Skyfather 'Notable Attacks/Techniques' Megadeth: A powerful magic explosion that can cause earthquakes and thunderstorms Venom: Summons a destructive enzyme from the gates of Hell that breaks down all the organic matter within it's target turning it into mush from the inside out and during it the victim can burst into flames Guns N' Roses: unleashes a wall of flame Balvolt: Sends a powerful lightning bolt Anselm: fires lightning rockets that target the most vulnerable parts of the body Exodus: Dark Schneider engulfs himself in flames that exceed 2,000 degrees it's so hot it evaporates boulders Sodom: Cuts enemies with invisible blades Voivod: Spell that surrounds the user in an orb of electricity before exploding Illusion: Can cast an illusion onto the opponent Damned: Magic bomb that can knock down castle walls or shred flesh Impellitteri: A magic Fire ball Rainbow: Magic arrows fired from the caster Riot: Fires high level electric strike Blue Nail curse of the Accused: If you try to betray or cut off the finger the nail appears on it will turn purple and finally crimson turning their body into dust or into a toad this spell is used to make sure a certain person you use it on stays loyal Raven: A spell that allows him to fly Helloween: A magical blast that can reach 10 mega volts and can fry millions of men in a few seconds Vengeance: A spell that can burst a hole through a body Black Sabbath: A spell that creates a matter less room within a magical barrier. Then random matter is transferred into a vacuum. The atoms of the transferred matter start to collide the neutrons split and incredible heat of 10,000 Degrees Celsius is created bringing forth nuclear fission. Then temperature rises to 1,000,000 degrees Celsius Led Zeppelin: Starving souls from hell are summoned in a massive black ball to consume the victim Napalm Death: multiple massive explosions Van War: Fires a volley of light magic missiles Darsh Gun: Large stone pillars come out of the ground to impale the target Manowar: Can summon the dead dragon King Manowar to fight for him (three headed golden dragon) Resurrection: can revive dead people back to life Dark Angel: powerful explosive spell Chrome Rose: Fires a blast of lightning Flaming Tiger Rush Bers Pantang: Summons a tiger that's on fire Acid Drinker: Summons acid to eat and melt flesh instantly Sepulchre: Beam of fire magic Instant teleportation The Law of Marshall: Super lava fire blast Blind Guardian: A magic circle appears which a cage of thorns come out Testament: The air of absolute zero stops anything in its tracks to a subatomic level atomic integrity crumbled and all living matter turns to ash Tesla: Extremely powerful lightning bolt Judas Priest: The target is surrounded by multi dimensional magic circles anything in the circle will be damaged then finishes with a beam from above obliterating everything in a black sphere this also destroys their eternal atoms Vertex: A demon sealing blast Arcara: Freezes time and space and can transform it into things (he made a house to stand on and clothes for when he was nude) Crowbar: A 13 layer demon God sealing spell that sucks out the power of a demon and exorcise it and unmakes the soul Damned Nation: Fires a magic blast that distorts time and space Light Rolu: Fires bullets of light Iron Lightning Anthem: Fires magic arrows of energy that will always hit their target unless the foe has a shield up Arch Enemy: Engulfs his fist in fire Judas Pain: When activated his power is increased several million times more power then normal and he has the powers of 6 demon kings behind him it even has power equal to a black hole and enough power to destroy a galaxy but it's a double edged sword it hurts the users as well spiritual, emotional and physical pain beyond measure if a mere human was to try and use it they would turn into pillars of salt if you use it too much it can also stop regeneration and if used too much it can consume the body and soul of the user until nothing's left Eternal Atoms: Dark Schneider is made of Eternal Atoms they exist on three plains of existence physical, spiritual and soul if all three aren't destroyed at the same time he can regenerate but if his eternal atoms are destroyed he will permanently die MAJIN DARK SCHNEIDER: He turns into a demon of unimaginable power, this power is stacked with Judas Pain that makes his power several million times more powerful then normal and the power of 6 demon kings, can absorb matter around him healing him and creating new body or body parts, can reflect or absorb just about any spell, can gather high amounts of Hellish giving him infinite amount of energy Dark Kain: Fires a beam of dark matter Dispel Bound: Multiple magical force fields that protect him the only way to truly hurt him and get to his eternal atoms is to break each and every magic barrier and they can regenerate and change at massively faster then light speeds they consist of Anti Creation, Sonic Waves, Radar Disruption, Dive, Treasure Detect, Instant Victory, Power, Punch Block, Blessing Block, Trap Detector, Penicillin, Energy Block, Magic Existance, Counter, Regeneration, Mind Defence, Anti Assimilator, Anti Magic, Reality Warping, Danger Detection, Anti Paralyse, Anti Gas, Inertia Control, Herbicide, Antidote, Lie Detector, Anti Immortality, Error Detect, Control, Camouflage and Insecticide DRAGON KNIGHT LUCIFER: A mech suit that bonds with the user its summoned through Judas Pain it can be summoned in any dimension and vastly more powerful then Majin Dark Schneider he can still use most of his standard spells Demolitioner Gun: Two large cannons which emit a powerful blast that can cancel out Augoeides Uriel's Gungnir Giran Ira: A micro black hole can be used to counter attacks, dimensional leaps and space distorting but it will cause an entire country to vanish Loudness All Guns Blazing: A powerful attack using all magic elements this is powerful enough to shatter Uriel's Augoeides, Dispel Bound and severely wound him Hell Rider, Light Wings and Jawbreaker: Spell that allows Dragon Knight Lucifer to fly Super Demonic Dimensional Separation: Bloodstone: Creates a crushed space where all the damage that had been inflicted upon the user will be returned to his opponent with equal and proportional intensity ADAM OF DARKNESS: New transformation currently has no feats but giving the nature of the series should be several time faster and more powerful then Dragon Knight Lucifer 'FP Victories' 'FP Defeats' 'Inconclusive Matches' Thor (Was in his Rune King Thor encarnation) 'Respect Thread(s)' Dark Schneider Respect Thread (needs a fuckton of editing) Category:Character Profiles Category:Bastard!! Characters